A Pirate's Life for Us
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Rowen and Talpa are pirate captains; Ryo and Yuli are orphans; Cye, Kento and Sage are merchants; Mia is a bar maid; Dais, Cale, Anubis, and Sekhmet are pirates who sail under Talpa; Lady Kayura is a mermaid. This is the story of their life. Read and Reveiw please.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: And we are back with a new story!_

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another one?**

_Annie: Because I felt like it. This story is a pirate story, it came to me one day after I watched 'Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides' with my friend and her boyfriend and I started thinking what if the Ronin Warriors where pirates?_

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We don't own anything except our OC's. How many do we have for this story?**

_Annie: Let me think...we have about...30 maybe more._

**SB/Kierra: Oh, okay. We hope you enjoy the story!**

Summary: Rowen and Talpa are pirate captains; Ryo and Yuli are orphans; Cye, Kento and Sage are merchants; Mia is a bar maid; Dais, Cale, Anubis, and Sekhmet are pirates who sail under Talpa; Lady Kayura is a mermaid. This is the story of their life. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice day as a young boy about 18 walked down a street, he had blue hair and eyes and a light blue head band that kept his hair out of his eyes. He wore a dark blue vest over a light blue shirt with black pants and boots; and he had a green sash around his waist. He had a sword on his left hip and a pistol on his right; he also had a black hat with dark blue feathers. He was a pirate but not just any pirate; he was the captain of a pirate ship called the _**"Ancient Ronin."**_

His father had been the captain of the ship before he died six years ago, seven years after his twin sister had been taken away by another pirate named Talpa. He heard the sound of a fight which brought him out of his musings and thought nothing of it, fights happened every now and then and he wasn't going to get involved if he did not have to...that was until he came upon the fight and saw that there were three guys beating up a young teen about the same age as him, who wasn't fighting back. He stepped in and fought them off and save the teens life when one of the men tried to jump the pirate from behind, who spun around to fight him off when a large white tiger attacked the thug. The pirate was surprised by the tiger's appearance but it seemed that the injured teen knew the tiger.

"Good boy, White Blaze." The teen said to the tiger as the pirate turned back to look at the teen

"Are you ok?" the pirate asked him.

"Yeah, I am now thanks to you. I'm Ryo by the way." The teen said with a small smile.

"The name's Rowen. Come on; let's get you back to my ship. Your tiger can come as well." The pirate said as he help him to his feet before Ryo passed out, forcing Rowen to carry him as White Blaze followed them down to the dock and to his ship.

"Who is that, captain?" a member of the crew asked when Rowen walked on board.

"A boy I saved and his pet tiger. I'm going to put him in my cabin and I don't want to be bothered unless it is dire." Rowen said as he nodded his head towards the tiger.

"Yes sir." The man said as he walked off to let the rest of the crew know.

"Captain, do you want us to set sail?" another man asked as he walked up to Rowen.

"Is the cargo loaded?" Rowen asked.

"Yes it is, Captain." The man replied.

"Then yes, we can set sail." Rowen ordered as the man saluted him and walked off.

Rowen placed Ryo on his bed as White Blaze lay down under the table so that he was out of the way. Rowen tended to Ryo's wounds and had the cook make some fun for the two of them and to bring a large plate of meat of the tiger. When the cook came in he had a plate of raw meat that he had cut up into thick slices, which he placed on the table and left. Rowen took the plate of meat from the table and placed it on the floor at the foot of the bed as White Blaze came out and started to eat. The cook came back an hour later with food for Ryo and Rowen and shortly after he left Ryo came around.

"Hey, take it easy." Rowen said as he walked over and helped Ryo sit up.

"Where am I?" Ryo asked.

"In my cabin of my ship." Rowen replied.

"White Blaze?" he asked as was answered with a small growl and Ryo looked and saw his tiger at the foot of the bed looking back at him.

"He's fine, I had the cook bring up a plate of meat for him, and he just left not long ago with food for us." Rowen said.

"Thanks for everything." Ryo said.

"You're welcome. Come on you must be hungry, I know I am." Rowen said as he helped Ryo over to the table and put food in front of him; Ryo ate like an animal as Rowen ate normally.

"What are you the captain of? What is the name of the ship? Where are we going?" Ryo asked after a while.

"The ship is named the _**"Ancient Ronin"**_ and I'm a pirate, we are going to Port Phados before heading to Port Dranzer. Port Dranzer is our home when we aren't out at sea, looting other ports or ships." Rowen explained.

"Can I join your pirate crew?" Ryo asked.

"Sure you can." Rowen said with a smile.

Ryo tells Rowen about his family history and why he was on the streets. Rowen told him that his father had been a pirate when he was their age and had been the one to build this ship. His father had met and married his mother who died after giving birth to him and his twin sister, whom had been kidnapped when they were 5. His father died seven years later and when he became the captain, he promised never to raid the Date family or attack their ship, since he and the youngest male Date where childhood friends, just like their fathers were.

* * *

While Ryo and Rowen were becoming friends, two other boys were also becoming friends in Port Pheados. One boy had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he was the youngest member of a merchant family and is about 17 years old, his family made and sold pottery. The other boy had blue hair and eyes and was heavier than Rowen and was about 17, his family owned a nice restaurant and while both boys were out running errands when a group of men attacked the sandy haired boy. The other boy saw and jumped into the fray and saved him, the heavier blue haired boy helped the smaller boy back to his family's restaurant.

"Are you okay, Kento?" a female asked him as she walked up to them.

"Yes mother, but some guys attacked this guy and I stopped them." Kento, the blue haired boy replied.

"Well then, what's your name?" Kento's mother asked as she led the two boys to a table where they sat down.

"Cye Mouri. Thank you." Cye said.

"You're welcome." Kento said.

"Here you go." Kento's mother said as she put some food in front of them.

"Thanks." Kento and Cye said at the same time.

"What does your family do?" Kento asked Cye after they finished eating.

"My father died when I was little so I never knew him, but my sister says that I look just like him. She and my mother make pottery; we have a small store where we sell them. I help by getting supplies for them and I love to cook. What about you?" Cye explained.

"My parents own and run this place; I am the oldest of five. I take care of my younger siblings when my folks can't. I help them remove any person from here if they get too out of line, I also help by getting things for them." Kento explained.

"KENTO! Jay hit me!" Came a young female voice as a little girl no older than five ran up to them. She was a spitting image of Kento's mother.

"Easy there, Miri, easy. What did Jay do?" Kento asked as the little girl calmed down.

"Jay hit me, he was being mean." Miri replied as an older boy about 7 walked up to them.

"No I did not." The boy said who looked like Kento.

"Jay, don't lie to me. Did you hit your sister?" Kento asked the boy.

"So what if I did?" Jay asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jay, you should never hit your sister, she did nothing to you. Go help mom and dad, Jay. Miri I want you to go back upstairs, okay?" Kento said.

"Okay." Miri said as she left.

"I mean it Jay; I want you to help mom and dad. I have company right now." Kento said.

"Okay." Jay said as he pouted and walked off.

"Sorry about that. Jay tends to hit his little sisters, being the oldest out of the four of them." Kento apologized.

"No that's okay, how old are they?" Cye asked.

"Jay is 7, Miri is 5, and Tabitha and Tommy are twins and they are 4." Kento said.

"I see." Cye said.

"Is your sister older or younger?" Kento asked his new friend.

"Older, she's married and they are expecting their first child, she just found out that she is 2 months along." Cye said with a smile at the thought of becoming an uncle.

"That's cool." Kento said.

* * *

About a week later in Port Dranzer a blonde haired teen with violet colored eyes about 18 years old, his one eye was covered by his hair, walked into a bar carrying a box.

"Hey, your shipment is here." The blonde haired teen said as he put the box on the counter of the bar.

"Good. Mia!" the guy behind the bar said.

"Yes?" a brunette female said as she walked over to them.

"Shipment's here show the lad where to put it." The man said.

"Of course, this way." Mia said as she led the teen away.

"How are you and Yuli doing, Mia?" the teen asked as they walked.

"We've been good, how are you and your family doing, Sage?" Mia replied.

"Everyone is good; we are just about ready to set sail next month. Have you heard from Rowen?" Sage replied.

"No, I haven't, not since he left two months ago." Mia told him.

"Oh, I hope he is ok." Sage said as Mia opened a door.

"I'm sure he's fine. You can put the shipment here." Mia said as she let him into the room.

"I know, I just worry about him." Sage said putting the box he carried down, as a little boy about 8 came up to them.

"Hey Sage!" the little boy said.

"Hey, Yuli, you behaving for Mia?" Sage asked the boy that Mia had taken under her wing. Yuli had lost his parents a few years ago and Mia had found him and took him to her place. She had let him come and go as he pleased and he helped her with things.

"Yes, can I help?" Yuli asked Sage.

"Sure you can, come on kiddo." Sage said with a smile.

"Cool!" Yuli said has he followed Sage out to the cart.

"Here's the last of it." Sage told Mia a little while later as he put the last box down in the store room.

"Good, come to the bar for a drink before you head home." Mia said.

"Thanks." Sage said as he and Yuli followed her to the bar and Mia made them drinks; Yuli had a glass of soda and Sage had a Kahlua and milk, heavy on the milk.

"It's on the house, when you get back home tell them Yuli and I said hello." Mia told said.

"I will, thanks for the drink, Mia." Sage said as he finished his drink and left the bar.

Sage drove the cart back to his family shop and found his mother and his two sisters in the store, his father and grandfather were nowhere to been seen. Sage and his little sister Kaylee had their mother's hair, both in color and thickness. His sister Nicole had their father's hair and eyes, Kaylee also had their father's eyes. He was the only one in his family that had violet colored eyes.

"I thought you would have been home sooner, Sage." Said his mother when she saw that he had returned.

"I was talking with Mia and Yuli, mother. Yuli helped me bring in the shipment and when we were done, Mia made us drinks. They were on the house." Sage answered.

"How are they doing?" Nicole asked her only brother.

"They are good. They wanted me to tell you guys that they said hello." Sage answered as his father and grandfather came up to them.

"Who said hello?" his father asked.

"Mia and Yuli." Sage replied looking at his father.

"Oh, I have news for you Sage." His father said.

"Really?" Sage asked.

"Yes, I happened to over-hear that Rowen had saved a young teen about the same age as you are and he took the boy and his pet tiger to his ship and set sail." His father said.

"Oh that's good." Sage said.

"When did this happen?" Kaylee asked.

"About a week ago, I believe." Their father replied.

"Ah, I see." Said Sage.

"So the next time we will see him, this other teen and the tiger will be with Rowen?" their mother asked.

"I believe so, yes." His father said.

"I can only hope the tiger is well behaved." She said.

* * *

_Annie: Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of my pirate story._

**SB/Kierra: The story will have more action later on.**

_Annie: Review please bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to 'ladyshineoflove' who was the only person who reviewed the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

About four weeks later found Ryo, Rowen, and White Blaze at Port Phados where they bumped into two boys about the same age as them and they started talking. Cye and Kento were surprised that Rowen had met Ryo in almost the same way as the two of them had met each other.

"KENTO! KENTO!" The four teens heard a young voice call out, as they looked for the voice and saw a young boy that looked a lot like Kento running towards them.

"What is it, Jay?" Kento asked as his brother stopped and caught his breath.

"Some thugs are attacking the restaurant; mom and dad had Miri, Tabby, and Tommy go to the neighbors and asked me to get you and Cye." Jay said.

"We are coming with you." Rowen told Kento and Cye after he and Ryo shared a look and nodded.

"Thanks, we might need it. Come on, let's go." Kento said as they headed off to Kento's family restaurant.

Jay went to where his little brother and sisters were so that he would be out of the way as Kento, Cye and the two guys and the tiger they were with went into the restaurant to deal with the thugs. After a while the thugs had been dealt with and taken to jail, it was clear that the restaurant would have to be closed so they could repair the damage.

"Thanks for your help." Kento's mother said.

"It was our pleasure, mam." Rowen said as Jay and his younger siblings came over.

"Are you pirates?" the four year old boy asked.

"Thomas!" his father said, shocked by the bluntness of the question as Ryo and Rowen chuckled.

"It's okay sir. Ryo and I are indeed pirates. When my men and I attack a port or ship, we make sure to leave the women and children alone. If we fight a man who clearly has a wife and young child, we will not kill that man. We don't kill anyone if we can't help it." Rowen explained.

"Rowen saved my life from some thugs a couple of weeks ago." Ryo added.

"That's so cool!" Thomas and Jay said at the same time.

"Can we pet him?" Miri asked as she and Tabitha stood near White Blaze.

"Of course you can. White Blaze likes the attention, don't you boy?" Ryo replied, as the girls smiled and started to pet him as their mother joined them.

"He's such a good boy, isn't he, girls?" she asked her daughters who nodded, then giggled as White Blaze licked them and their mother; who laughed, surprised by it.

"That was his way of saying thanks for the praise." Ryo said with a smile.

"If you boys find yourself here again, we will give White Blaze a large plate of raw meat, free of charge." Kento's father said.

"Thank you, sir." Ryo and Rowen said at the same time.

"Mom, dad, I want to join Rowen and Ryo. Any money or treasure that I get, I will give to you so you can rebuild this place. I promise to be careful, mother." Kento said to his parents.

"Okay, just promise us that you will come home to us." His father said as his mother stood up.

"I will. Jay, you will be in charge while I'm gone okay? That means no more picking on your sisters." Kento said to his brother.

"Okay. I promise I won't." Jay said before the four of them left and made a quick stop at Cye's place.

"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Cye asked his mother.

"Sure honey. What do you want to talk about?" his mother asked as she looked up at him.

"Kento's family restaurant was attacked by thugs and we, along with the two other boys we were talking too, took care of the thugs, but the place was damaged badly. The two boys are pirates and Kento is joining them and will give his family some of the money and treasure that he gets so his family can rebuild. I'm going with them, anything I get I will give to you, Mark, and Jessica." Cye explained to his mother.

"Okay, you have that look on your face that says your mind is made up and you won't change it. Your father was the same. Just promise me that you will stay safe?" his mother said.

"I will mom." Cye said as he gave her a hug before he joined the other's outside where they had chosen to wait for him.

* * *

While Cye and Kento said goodbye to their families in Port Pheados, Sage and his family were getting ready to set sail back in Port Dranzer. Sage was busy helping his father and the crew load the cargo into the hold on their ship **"The Phoenix"** while his mother, sisters and, grandfather got themselves settled into their quarters as they waited to set sail.

"That's the last of it, captain." Said one of the crew, who had walked up to Sage's father as he and Sage stood at the wheel of the ship.

"Good, start getting ready to set sail. Sage, go tell your mother, we are done and heading off." His father said.

"Yes, dad." Sage said as he walked towards the cabin where the rest of his family was.

"Mom?" Kaylee asked looking at her mother as she sat with her older sister at the table.

"Yes dear?" she asked as she looked at her youngest child from the bed where she and her husband would sleep during the night.

"Are we going to set sail soon?" Kaylee asked as Sage walked in time to hear the question.

"Yes, we are. We finished loading the cargo." Sage answered his baby sister for their mother.

"Good, why don't you join us, Sage, and relax for a while." His mother said.

"Okay." Sage agreed as he walked over to the bed where he would sleep for the night.

Soon the **'Phoenix'** was pulling away from the dock and Sage's father joined them to relax before he and Sage rejoined the crew. They made good time on getting to the different ports to deliver their cargo to their clients. Then about two weeks later the Date family noticed a storm was heading their way.

"Captain! You have to come take a look at this!" a crew member exclaimed as he came into their cabin before heading back out.

"What is going on, Alan?" Sage's mother asked her husband as he stood up.

"I don't know, but stay here." Alan said as headed outside and saw that the waves where getting rough.

"The storm is moving fast, it will be on us in minutes." The man who got him said.

"SAGE!" Alan yelled for his son, who came running.

"Yes dad?" Sage asked as he came up to his father.

"We are heading into a storm and I want you to help the crew baton down the hatches, I will join you as soon as I tell your mother, sisters, and grandfather about this storm." Alan said to his only son who nodded and went to help the crew.

"Dad?" Nicole asked as her father returned.

"There is a bad storm heading our way. I want you to stay in here." Alan told his family.

"Okay, daddy." Kaylee said as his family nodded.

"Be careful son." Alan's father said.

"I will dad." Alan said before he went out to help the crew, not knowing how bad the storm really was.

* * *

_Annie: It's a bit short and it feels a bit rushed but oh well, that's just how it_ _came out._

**SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

_Annie: I couldn't resist the cliff hanger at the end of the chapter. Review please, bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh look, Gina, a storm is coming." Said a mermaid that had dark blue hair and blue eyes, she had a dark red tail with brown fins, and covering her breasts was a green sea shell bra; to her fellow mermaid as they sat on a rock watching the waves, enjoying what sunlight there was.

"Why do I feel sad every time I see a storm?" asked Gina. She had blue hair, a few shades light than her fellow mermaid and blue eyes also; her tail was purple and her fins where light blue, her sea shell bra was the same purple color as her tail.

"That's because you think with your heart, not your head." The other mermaid said to her.

"I guess..." Gina said with a sigh.

"Oh I know what will cheer you up!" her friend said.

"Which is?" Gina asked as she looked at her friend.

"Come with me and find out." Her friend replied as she slipped into the water as Gina followed.

"Kayura, where are we going?" Gina asked as she continued to follow her friend.

"Just follow me, Georgina." Kayura said using her friend's real name, a name she hadn't used since she had been turned into a mermaid many years ago.

"Don't call me that, Kay... Are we going into the storm?" Georgina asked using her friend's nickname.

"Yes, it's fun swimming the waves of a storm, and this one smell of a ship killer." Kayura replied with a smile as Georgina returned it.

* * *

"Hey Kayura, look. It's a ship caught in the storm." Georgina said after a while of having fun.

"I see the name on it, **'The Phoenix.'** It looks half destroyed already." Kayura said.

"I know that family, we have to try and save them, please." Georgina begged her friend.

"Okay, let's go." Kayura agreed, knowing fully well the reason why.

"Jump into the water!" Georgina called out to the Date family once they got to the ship.

"Did you hear someone saying 'jump into the water'?" Sage asked his family, his mother, sisters, and grandfather had joined him and his father on the deck of the ship.

"If you want to live, jump into the water!" said Kayura as the family of six traded looks and jumped into the water as Georgina and Kayura came up to them.

"Hold on to us and take a deep breath and hold on to it. We will be taking you under the water." Georgina said as they did as told.

Kayura had Alan, his wife, and his grandfather while Georgina had Nicole, Sage, and Kaylee. The two mermaids dove under water and brought them to an underwater cave with an air pocket. They came up so the Date family could breathe and after an hour the mermaids brought them back to what was left of the **'Phoenix'** and got them onto large pieces of wood.

"The rest of the crew is dead." Kayura said to Georgina after she went and checked on the crew of the **'Phoenix.'**

"I want to make sure someone finds them and gets them to a port so they can get home." Georgina said.

"That's fine." Kayura replied before the two swam away.

* * *

"Mom..." Sage croaked out as he came around and found himself on a piece of wood that had once been a part of his family's ship.

Sage rolled into the water, gasping as the saltwater aggravated his small wounds. He swam over to his sisters, mother, father, and grandfather and was relived to find that they were alive, he then checked a crew member that was nearby, but he was dead. Sage got back on the piece of wood and passed out, he was tired. The next time he came to, he saw a female checking on his family and she looked familiar to him somehow; she came over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She said softly.

"W...who are you?" he croaked out.

"That's not important; I'm a mermaid that saved your life as well as your sisters. My friend helped me save your parents and grandfather, which is all that matters. I will be back to check on you and your family until someone finds you." The mermaid said before she disappeared. Sage would wake up in time to see her coming or leaving, most of the time she would be alone, other times her friend would be with her.

* * *

It was a nice day out on the ocean as Rowen stood at the front of the ship as Ryo sat on the deck next to him as White Blaze lay next to his master. Kento and Cye stood on the other side of Rowen talking to each other when the four of them heard a voice.

"Follow me." Came a voice from nowhere.

"Did you guys hear a voice telling us to follow it?" Ryo asked as he stood up as one member of the crew came over to them.

"Hear what?" the crew member asked.

"It was a female voice." Rowen said.

"Come follow me." The female voice said again.

"Who are you?" Cye asked.

"Where are you?" Kento asked at the same time as Cye.

"Just come follow me!" the voice said with a laugh.

"I think it's a mermaid." The crew member said as they heard a splash and saw a purple tail disappear into the water not far ahead of them.

"Follow that mermaid." Rowen said as they did and came upon the wreckage of what they guessed had once been a ship and they spotted some figures on pieces of wood.

* * *

Then one day when Sage was awake, he had lost track of how long he had been on the piece of wood, he heard a noise, it sounded like a splash, at first he thought it was one of the mermaids, until he heard a voice calling out to him, it was a male voice.

"Hey! Are you alright?" the voice belonged to a man in a rowboat that another man was rowing.

Sage nodded his head, unable to speak since he was so thirsty, plus the mermaid had told him not to speak until he was recused.

"Come on, kid. Easy now, we will go back for your family." The man said as he was helped onto the rowboat, which was brought to a ship he recognized right away and smiled. He was safe.

"Are you okay, Sage, what happened?" Rowen asked his friend once he was on the ship.

"Thirsty..." Sage whispered.

"Rowen, take him to your cabin, I will have the men take his family to mine. I will let Mike know to make some food for them." Said a crew member that was old enough to be Rowen's father.

"Okay, Tim." Rowen said to the mas as he helped his childhood friend to his cabin.

"I'll help you." Cye said as he followed Rowen.

"Thanks, Cye." Rowen said as he gave his new friend a smile.

"What can we do to help?" Kento asked looking at Tim.

"You boys can help bring Sage's family to my cabin." Tim said as Ryo and Kento nodded as Kaylee Date, Sage's little sister was brought on board.

"Mermaids..." Kaylee whispered as she was handed to Ryo.

"Mermaids? What is she talking about?" Ryo asked.

"We will have to wait until they are awake to ask them about." Tim said as Sage's older sister, Nicole was brought on board and handed to Kento. "Go take them to my cabin, lay them on the bed for now.

Tim watched as the men brought Alan, his wife Theresa, and his father Alexander onto the ship and brought them to his cabin. Once he made sure the five of them were settled, Tim went to his young captain's room to let him know that Sage's family was on board and resting in his cabin and that he had the crew get the ship moving back to Port Dranzer. It was home to not only Rowen and the Date family, but to most of the older men on the crew. The older pirates had sailed under Rowen's father before he died when Rowen was 12 years old.

Tim had been Rowen's father's first mate; Alan would have done it if he didn't have his family business to worry about. When he died and left the ship to his only 12 year old son, Tim ran the ship and acted as captain until Rowen was used to being the captain of a pirate ship and accepted his father's death. It had taken a while but Rowen caught on quickly once he accepted his father's death and had earned a reputation as the youngest pirate captain and that he showed mercy to some men that had families.

"Rowen." Tim said as he walked in, Ryo, Kento, Cye, and White Blaze were there with Rowen and Sage, whom was resting on Rowen's bed.

"Yeah?" Rowen said as he and his three friends that were awake looked at him.

"Sage's family are in my cabin resting and I ordered the men to start the ship and head to Port Dranzer." Tim said.

"Okay." Rowen said.

"Did Sage tell you anything?" Tim asked.

"Not much, all he said was that they were caught in a strong storm that destroyed their ship and there were two mermaids that checked on them before we found them." Rowen explained.

"That makes sense, considering how we found them. It also explains why little Kaylee said 'mermaids' when we brought her on board." Tim said before he left to keep an eye on the crew.

* * *

_Annie: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Review please.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

He was in a room that was not his and he was on a ship that wasn't his family's ship. When he looked around he saw three boys resting at the table, he didn't know them although two looked familiar but he could not remember how he knew them, he spotted a tiger hiding under the table. It was then he saw his childhood friend pacing the floor near the bed, worry was etched on his face.

"Stop pacing, you're going to make me sick." Sage said making his friend stop and look at him, shocked that he had spoken.

"I'm so relieved. You had me so worried." Rowen said as he helped Sage sit up.

"So I could tell. Where is my family?" Sage replied.

"They are in Tim's cabin; Tim is sleeping with the crew until we reach Port Dranzer." Rowen explained.

"Who are they?" Sage asked as the three other teens started to wake up.

"Friends. That's Ryo I saved his life about a month ago and his pet tiger, White Blaze is under the table. That's Kento, his family owned a restaurant in Port Pheados, and he saved Cye's life like I did with Ryo. Cye's family sells pottery in Port Pheados as well. Ryo and I met Cye and Kento there one day when some thugs attacked Kento's family's restaurant and the four of us went there and took care of them. They joined my crew." Rowen explained as he pointed to each one.

"So what happened?" Ryo asked Sage.

"We were on our way home to Port Dranzer when a storm came up and it was moving fast, we couldn't out run it. It tore the ship apart and through all the noise we heard a voice, two voices really, telling us to jump into the water. We did and found two mermaids, the next thing I know I'm on a piece of wood like my family. I checked them and found they were alive, but when I checked our first mate, he was dead. The two mermaids came back to check on us from time to time, one did more so than the other. She looked familiar to me, like I knew her from when I was younger or something, but I could be wrong about that." Sage explained to his childhood friend and his new friends.

"Wow, it's a good thing we were heading to Port Dranzer anyway." Ryo said.

"How did you find us?" Sage asked.

"As Ryo said we were heading home when we heard someone calling out to us, telling us to follow her, it was a female voice too, and we did. That was how we found you." Rowen said as Mike, the cook, came in with food for the five of them and a plate of meat for White Blaze.

After they ate Rowen pulled out some of his spare clothes and gave them to Sage, since his own clothes were torn. Kento, Cye, Ryo, White Blaze, and Rowen went outside to wait for Sage who came out a minute later, looking much better than when he was brought on the ship.

"Feeling better?" Tim asked as Sage joined Rowen at bow of the ship with Ryo, Cye, and Kento.

"Much." Sage replied.

* * *

Nicole woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was on a ship that wasn't her family's ship and that every member of her family except her brother, was in the same room as her. Kaylee sat up soon after and looked around and realized the same thing as Nicole.

"Where are we, and where is Sage?" Kaylee asked her sister.

"I don't know, I remember the storm that sunk our ship, and the two mermaids that save the six of us." Nicole stated.

"I remember that too. Do you think someone found us?" Kaylee asked as she pulled he legs up to rest her chin on her knees.

"I think so." Nicole replied as the mother, father, and grandfather woke up.

"Where are we?" Grandfather Date asked they sat up.

"We think someone found us after the mermaids saved us when the storm destroyed our ship." Kaylee said.

"Where is Sage?" their mother asked.

"We don't know, he wasn't here when we woke up." Nicole replied.

"You don't think he's..." Theresa asked unable to bring herself to finish the question as the door to the room opened.

"Oh good you are awake, I brought you some food, I'm sure you noticed the clothes next to each of you. When you have eaten and changed, you may join the crew outside. The captain and the first mate wish to speak with you." The man who came in with a tray of food said as he placed the tray on the table in the room and left before they could ask him anything.

"He didn't say who the captain or the first mate are." Alan said as the five of them moved to the table sand started to eat.

"These clothes were picked with us in mind, they are in our sizes and in colors we like." Theresa said after they had eaten and started to get dressed.

"I agree, then who ever recused us must know us well enough to know what we like." Alexander said as his son agreed, before the five of them stepped out onto the deck of the ship and looked around.

"ALAN!" came a voice he knew and saw an old friend walking up to him, smiling.

"Tim!" Alan said as the two hugged each other, now they knew who had recused them.

"I'm glad to see you are okay, you had us worried." Tim said as he hugged his friend's wife, father, and two daughters.

"Where is my son?" Alan asked his friend.

"He and Rowen are at the bow of the ship, with Rowen's new friends." He said with a smile, as the Date family made their way to the front of the ship.

"Sage?" Theresa called to her son, making him, Rowen, and the three other boys turn around as Sage's face lit up when he saw who had called him.

"Mom." Sage replied before Kaylee squeaked as White Blaze appeared in between them as the five teens smiled and traded looks.

"Is that really a tiger?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Yes, his name is White Blaze. He is my pet tiger, he won't hurt you." Ryo told them, as Kaylee walked up to the tiger and started to pet him.

"He's pretty." Kaylee said before she giggled when White Blaze licked her face as her family came over to pet him as well, although Theresa walked past the tiger to her son.

"I'm glad you are okay." She said as she pulled him into a hug which he returned.

"I know mom." Sage replied before she let him go.

"So I hear, we have you to thank for finding us." Alex said as he walked away from the tiger and up to his grandson's childhood friend.

"Yes sir. We heard a female voice calling out to us and told us to follow her voice and we did. That's how we found you, besides we were heading to Port Dranzer anyway." Rowen explained as Alex nodded.

"I was surprised you were not with us when we woke up." Nicole said as she looked at her little brother.

"I was awake when they found us and helped me on board. Rowen helped me to his cabin, which is where I've been." Sage said.

"He told us what happened." Rowen said as Sage's family nodded.

"That one mermaid looked familiar somehow." Nicole said.

"I know, that's what I said." Sage agreed.

"But how can a mermaid look familiar if you have never seen her before?" Kento asked.

"Maybe she was turned into a mermaid." Kaylee pointed out.

"For some reason, when I think about that mermaid, I keep thinking about you Rowen." Said Sage as he looked at his friend, as Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Rowen asked the two surprised.

"Yeah." Sage said nodding his head.

"Do you think the mermaid was Georgy?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe." Sage said.

"It might be possible; I mean she did disappear 13 years ago." Rowen agreed.

"Who?" Cye asked.

"Rowen's twin sister, right?" Ryo replied looking at Rowen who had turned back to look at the ocean and nodded his head.

"Her name was Georgina. Back when we were 5 years old a pirate named Talpa came to Port Dranzer and tried to take us away from our father, who fought to keep us, but one of Talpa's crew grabbed her and started to head to the ship. My father lost his right leg in his fight with Talpa and they left, taking my sister with them. I haven't seen her since." Rowen explained.

"What happened to your father?" Kento asked.

"He died 6 years ago trying to find my sister." Rowen said.

"Oh." Cye and Kento said.

* * *

_Annie: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Review please and tell us what you think.**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh look! Mermaids!" Kaylee yelled out as everyone looked to where the youngest Date was pointing and saw two mermaids sitting on a rock, when one dove into the water before they could get a good look at her all they saw was a purple tail disappearing into the water.

"Greetings!" The other mermaid called out with a wave.

"Who was your friend?" Rowen asked.

"Her name is Gina, you have to forgive her. She always hides when a pirate ship sails by us." The mermaid said.

"You were one of the mermaids that save us from the storm. What is your name?" Nicole said, recognizing her voice.

"I was. My name is Kayura." Kayura said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kayura, where is the other mermaid that helped?" Theresa asked.

"You're welcome. My friend that helped is around here somewhere, I will tell her you said thanks." Kayura explained before she jumped into the water and disappeared as well, letting them wonder why her friend left when they showed up and was she the same friend that helped save Sage and his family?

When they finally docked at Port Dranzer, everyone was happy and Sage and his family went back to their home. Sage knew that he wanted to join Rowen's crew.

"Is everything alright, Seiji?" asked Alex as he looked at his grandson who had been quiet since they left the **'Ancient Ronin'**.

"Yes, everything is fine, grandfather. I was just thinking." Sage replied.

"About what?" Theresa asked her son.

"I was wondering if it was ok with you if I joined Rowen when he sets sail again." Replied Sage.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alan asked him.

"Yes dad, it is. Anything I get I'll give some to you so you can rebuild the ship." He replied.

"You will be careful?" his mother asked.

"Yes mom, I will be careful as any pirate can be." said Sage.

"You may go then, just promise us that you will stop into say hello when you find yourself back here." His father said.

"I will, I promise." Sage said as he hugged his family before going to pack some things.

An hour later found the Date family on the docks saying good-bye to Sage as he joined his childhood friend as they set sail.

Sage stood and waved to his family as they waved back, he stood there and watched as his family got smaller as the ship sailed out of Port Dranzer.

"You ok?" Rowen asked as he joined Sage at the rail a little while later.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss them though." Sage replied.

"Well I think you will like where we are going to then." Rowen commented with a small smile.

"Oh? Where's that?" Sage asked looking at his friend.

"We are going to Tortuga!" Rowen said with a grin.

"That should be fun." Sage sail as he grinned back.

Rowen wrapped an arm around Sage and led him away from the rail and towards the others who stood up by the wheel. Once the five of them were together they talked and Sage got to know Ryo, Kento, and Cye. One of the men in the crew pulled out a sketch book and started drawing his young captain and his four friends as White Blaze stood by his master.

* * *

It took them about a week to sail into Tortuga and when they got there, they learned that Talpa had gone and attacked Port Dranzer and had kidnapped Mia and Yuli. They found the crew of Talpa's ship **"The Neither Spirits"** and they got into a fight. Rowen fought with Talpa, Ryo went against a man named Anubis, Sage fought against a man named Cale who had a scar on his face, a man with white hair named Dais went against Kento, and Sekhmet, a man with green hair fought Cye. White Blaze managed to get Mia and Yuli away from the fight and back to the **'Ancient Ronin'.**

"You fight better than your old man." Talpa told Rowen.

"That's because I'm younger. What did you do to my sister?" Rowen replied.

"She's still alive the last I saw her, if that's what you mean." Talpa said as they kept fighting.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her!" Rowen said angrily.

"I did nothing to her before I tossed her into the sea." Talpa said before he knocked Rowen to the ground and whistled to his men and they stopped fighting and both sides regrouped.

"What do you mean?" Rowen asked softly, as Sage helped him to his feet; Rowen was shaking slightly and Sage could feel it.

"She was still alive when I saw her last after I tossed her into the sea. She was starting to annoy me." Talpa said as Sage tighten his hold on his friend, fearing he'd attack Talpa again.

Talpa laughed as he and his crew left them alone as Rowen glared after him, while Ryo, Cye, and Kento wondered why their friend was angry. Sage was angry at Talpa as well but he hid it behind his worry for Rowen.

"It will be okay, Rowen. We **will** find her." Sage spoke so quietly to his friend that only he could hear him.

"It will never be okay until she is back where she belongs." Rowen said angrily.

"Let me guess, Talpa said something about Georgina?" Ryo asked, having heard Rowen said the word _**she**_. There was only one female that Rowen would get this angry over, his twin sister.

"Yeah, he did. He won't tell me what he did to her, that bastard." Rowen growled angrily.

"Come on, Ro; let's go back to the ship. I'm sure White Blaze has gotten Mia and Yuli back to the ship with no problems." Sage said as he guided Rowen back to his ship as the others followed.

When they got back everyone knew that Rowen was pissed off at Talpa and they left him alone, knowing well enough that talking to him when he was like this was a bad idea. Mia also knew not to talk to Rowen when he was this mad, so she asked Sage why Rowen was angry. Sage told her that Talpa had hinted to Rowen about what he had done to his twin sister, but did not say exactly what it was that he had done to her, all Rowen knew was that she was still alive and that Talpa had thrown her into the sea after a while.

They stayed in Tortuga for a few days before they left. Rowen had calmed down and decided it was time to attack a few ships and ports, the crew cheered since it had been a couple of months since they had done anything pirate like. The first place they hit was a small port a half day's sail southwest of Tortuga, a port that Rowen knew that Talpa would not go to. Talpa liked hitting the larger ports rather than the smaller ones like the one they were going to that was called Port Isis.

The **'Ancient Ronin's'** hit the small ports and a few large ports that lay between Tortuga and Port Royal. Once they got to Port Royal they did not attack it, they needed a break so they stayed there for about three weeks before the **'Neither Spirits'** showed up at Port Royal as well.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't worry there will be a fight scene in the next chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Review please!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

_Annie: Thanks to everyone who read and or reviewed the last chapter._

**SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I wish there was some way I could let him know." Gina said to herself, she was in an underwater cave that had an air pocket.

"Humans should not have any contact with us, Gina." Scoffed a mermaid that had long blue/black hair and green eyes, her tail was a blue/green color and had dark blue fins, she wore a green sea shell bra.

"I wasn't talking to you Mariam." Georgina snapped at her as she glared at the other mermaid that was nearby.

"Not my fault you spoke aloud for everyone to hear." Mariam said.

"It doesn't matter if I spoke aloud or not! I was just wishing that I could let my twin know what has become of me!" Georgina growled out, she was getting pissed off at the other mermaid.

"So? What does it matter if your twin knows?" she scoffed.

"It matters because I was a human before I became a mermaid!" Georgina yelled as she got angry at the other mermaid and before Mariam could say anything else, she swam away.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her all the time, Mariam?" Kayura asked as she swam up to her.

"I wasn't being mean, Kayura. She gets angry so quickly when I talk to her." Mariam said.

"That may be true but it's the way you talk to her, you scoff at her and talk about her twin, which is a subject to avoid talking to her about." Kayura pointed out.

"Whatever." Mariam said before she swam away.

"Will Gina be alright?" asked a blonde haired and blue eyed mermaid that had an orange tail with yellow fins her sea shell bra was orange and it was more of a shirt than a bra, who came up to Kayura.

"Yeah, she will be fine, Mina. I think she went to the surface, she will be back once she's cooled down." Kayura said to Mina who nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Georgina swam up to the surface, just as Kayura had thought, and found that she was in a river that went through Port Royal. Georgina spotted her twin brother, his friends and the **'Ancient Ronin**' crew was facing off against Talpa and the **'Neither Spirit'** crew. She didn't stay to watch who fought who, not really in the mood.

Rowen and the guys found out that Talpa was there and they faced them once again.

"So we meet again." Talpa said with a sneer as they faced off.

"Shut up and fight." Rowen snapped, before both sides charges each other.

This time they fought against someone different, Ryo had fought Anubis and now he was fighting Cale. Kento had fought Dais the last time and now he was up against Sekhmet; who had fought Cye before, and Cye was fighting Dais. Rowen was now fighting Anubis as Sage fought with Talpa, and Talpa managed to lure Sage away from the others and they ended up near a river.

"You won't win, Talpa." Sage said.

"Oh that is where you are wrong, boy. I made sure that I will win this fight." Talpa replied as he scored a mark on Sage, he cut him across his stomach as Sage fell to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked as he clutched his stomach.

"I coated my sword in poison and there is no antidote for it." Talpa said before he laughed and walked away from Sage.

Sage crawled over to the edge of the river and tried to clean the wound out with water as the poison started to affect his body, he didn't notice the mermaid that appeared before him.

"I can help you." She said softly to him after watching him for a little while.

"What?" Sage asked his violet eyes glazed over as he looked up and saw a blurry figure in front of him.

"I can help you." She repeated.

"Oh... Kay..." he said not fully understanding what she said or meant.

"Do you trust me?" She asked as he nodded his head and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the water and swam off.

* * *

When Talpa returned he whistled and everyone regrouped once more.

"It looks like I have won this round, until next time." Talpa laughed as he and his crew left them alone.

"Hey, were is Sage?" Ryo asked after a moment as everyone looked around and noticed that Ryo was right.

"Spilt up men and look for Sage!" Rowen bellowed as his men did so, all calling Sage's name as Ryo, Cye, Kento, and White Blaze followed Rowen.

* * *

Meanwhile as Rowen and his three friends looked for Sage, Georgina; the mermaid who found him; brought him to where her fellow mermaids were in the underwater cave.

"Gina, are you... Why is he here?" Kayura asked as she noticed that her friend had returned and that she wasn't alone.

"He needs help. He is dying, Kay." Georgina said she put Sage on a rock.

"Then you should let him." Mariam said.

"No! Don't you get it; he is my twin brother's best friend! If he dies now my brother will be devastated and I will feel it!" Georgina yelled, as the other mermaids looked over at her; most of them knew not to speak about Gina's twin brother with her since it was a sore spot for her.

"That's enough. We will help him until he is well enough to return to the surface." An older voice said as they looked at the mermaid that had spoken. This mermaid had the look of an Asian woman in her mid-40's, she had black hair and eyes and her tail was brown and the fins where gold as was the sea shell bra she wore.

"Thank you, Trini." Georgina said in relief as Mariam swam away.

"He has been poisoned; our tears can heal his wound and get rid of the poison. It does not matter if you had been a human before becoming a mermaid or have been a mermaid your whole life." Trini explained to her and the others who were nearby.

"Think of something sad." Mina suggested, who was near by, as Georgina did and her tears fell onto Sage and they did what Trini said they would do.

"He's got a fever, Trini." Said a blonde haired and blue eyed mermaid, which had a pale blue tail and sliver fins and a pale pink seashell bra that was more of a top than a bra.

"You are right, Serena, he does." Trini agreed as she checked Sage.

"What should I do?" Georgina asked the older mermaid.

"You must bring him back to the surface, where he can get the proper care he needs to get better." Trini said as Georgina nodded.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you enjoyed the chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Review please!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
